Kirinashi bekko kouki
by MissyJennifer
Summary: Two new girls arrive at Ouran.what old relationships will evolve and what new ones will form.Well see.
1. UnExpected Guests

"Lauren hurry up were gonna be late" said the black haired girl

"Hurry up were gonna be late." said the black haired girl.

"Theres no such thing as being late, everyone else is just really early." Said the blonde girl.

The girls ran through the courtyard and made it in time to get to their first period class.

The black haired girl had long layered hair. She brown eyes but always wore pink contacts. She had the regular uniform on but a shorter version and pink stilettos.

The blonde haired girl had the school uniform shoulder length hair and black uggs on.

"_sigh_" said the black haired girl.

"See, I told you ,right on time." said the blonde haired girl.

"Come on lets just find our seats." said the black haired girl.

The two found seats in the last two rows by the window.

"I'll take the window seat you get distracted too easily. " said the black haired girl.

" Fine." said the blonde haired girl.

Under the blonde haired girl's breathe "Smurf" she said

The black haired girl didn't seem to notice.

First period finally ended and the two headed to their lockers. But on their way a couple of guys came behind them and started hitting on the blacked haired girl and touching her.

The blonde haired girl just started laughing because she knew what was about to happen.

The black haired turn around with a really pissed off look on her face took off one of her pink stilettos. She then proceed to get the absolute shit outta those pimps.

While this was happening a tall blacked haired boy with glasses came to see what was going on.

"The same as always, I see you still have that bad temper." said the boy.

"And just how would you know that." she said without turning around.

"Well we did grow up together, and you where beating the shit outta boys then." the boy said.

Suddenly realizing who it was, she stopped turned around then began hugging the boy.


	2. Old Friends, Potential Enemies

"OMG Kyoya" the black haired girl said.

"Its good to see you too Jennifer" said Kyoya.

"And whose that giddy girl on the floor laughing." said Kyoya.

"This my best friend Lauren" said Jennifer.

Lauren didn't even notice they were talking to her because see was laughing so hard at the battered boys.

"Lauren" said Jennifer.

"O, just ignore her she'll be like that for awhile" said Jennifer.

"Ok Ok, I'm done" said Lauren. Hardly able to breathe.

"It's nice to meet you" said Lauren.

"What class do you have next" asked Kyoya.

"History" said Jennifer.

"Me too" said Kyoya.

"I'll escort you two there" he said

"Thank you" said Lauren and Jennifer in unison.

The three went to there next two classes and then Kyoya showed them to the cafeteria.

"I wonder what lunch set we should get" said Jennifer

"Set A." said one voice planting his hand on Jennifer's right shoulder.

"It's the best" said another voice planting his hand on Jennifer's left shoulder.

"Hi, Hikaru and Kaoru " said Jennifer.

"Its so good to see you guys "she said excitedly and hugged them.

"And who is this" said Kaoru.

"Lovely lady" said Hikaru.

"This is my best friend Lauren" said Jennifer

"OMG twins" said Lauren.

"Its your fantasy " said Hikaru.

"to date twins" said Kaotu.

"right" they said in unison.

"No, its just that we're friends with twins from our old school " said Lauren.

"And now that i yhink about it, you guys look really like them because you both have orange hair." said Jennifer.

"Oh." the twins said disappointedly.

So the 5 of them got their luches and then sat down at a table near one of the big windows in the cafeteria.

"So how's your family?" Jennifer asked Kyouya.

"Their doing very well" said Kyouya.

"You should come over for dinner tonight, I'm sure they'd be very happy to see you" he said.

"I would love to" said Jennifer.

"I can't believe your inviting this Princess to your house after only knowing her for less than 5 minutes" yelled a blonde haired running towards the table.

"My Lord" said Kaoru and Hikaru in unison.

"Who knows what you'll do to my precious princess" he continued to yell.

"Hey Kyouya" whispered Hikaru.

"Yea" said Kyouya.

"Jennifer looks really pissed" said Kaoru.

"Just watch" said Lauren already starting to laugh.

Right now Jennifer is more pissed off then earlier when she was beating up those guys.

"I don't know who you think you are and i don't know what kind of girl you i am, but i do know i'm going to kick your ass." said Jennifer angerly

Tamaki wan't really paing attention to Jennifer,so he didn't see the rage in her eyes when she said this. But before Tamaki knew what hit him,Jennifer had him in a headlock and was raming his head in the wall.Like earlier Lauren was on the floor cracking up laughing. And Kyouya finally decided Tamaki got what he deserved and pulled Jennifer off of him.

"Why'd you stop me,I'm not done with his ass" said Jennifer.

"Let me at him" she screamed.

Right as she said that the bell rang and was time for class again.The rest of the day went by normally. There wasn't any host club activities to day because all the music and reading rooms were being re-painted. And then it was time to go home.

Lauren,Jennifer, and Kyouya all went to their lockers after their last period class.Lauren got into Jennifer's limo and went home. Jennifer changed and then gave her school clothes to Lauren as she took her Jennifer's limo home.Jennifer waited in the front of the school for Kyoua.Kyouya had some host club things to take care of and then met Jennifer in the front of the school and waited for his Limo.


	3. Friday Night

When Kyouya came to met Jennifer he had a king sized pack of reese peanut butter cups. He dangled the pack in front of her face to try and cheer her up as she was still pissed off.

"Chocolate" said Kyouya

"Yea, thanks you always know what cheers me up" said Jennifer.

"So are you really gonna stay mad at Tamaki?" asked Kyouya.

"I don't really know, he was a complete jerk to some he didn't even know and to one of his own friends" said Jennifer.

"Well, the truth is he's like that everyday" said Kyouya.

When Kyouya said that his limo pulled up and they got in.Jennifer didn't really like talking anymore she wanted to eat her chocolate.The half-an-hour ride was very enjoyable.Jennifer had missed the beautiful scenery when she was in North America.But the whole time she was admiring the the scenery she could have sworn Kyouya was staring at her the whole time.Right as she realized this they had arrived at Kyouya's house.

"Just as big as i remeber it" said Jennifer.

"Well, we have re-done the landscaping in the back" said Kyouya.

"I can show you after dinner" he followed.

"I would love that" said Jennifer.

The two then went inside for dinner.Kyouya wanted to surprise his family so he had Jennifer walk a of steps behind him.

"Your late" said Kyouya's father.

"I'm sorry,but i found something on my way home that i thiught you might want to see" said Kyouya.

Just as he this Jennifer came from behind him and surprised everyone at the table.

"OMG JENNIFER" yelled Fuyumi as she got up from the table and ran up to Jennifer and hugged her.

"It's so good to see you too,Fuyumi" said Jennifer.

"Good to see you" said one of Kyouya's brother.

"Welcome back" said the other.

"So what brings you back to Japan,Jennifer" asked Kyouya's father.

"Well,I really missed Ouran and I'm taking care of some family business stuff" said Jennifer.

"How are your parents doing" he asked.

"Their doing very well" said Jennifer.

"So where are you staying" asked Fuyumi.

"Our old house" said Jennifer.

"I thought you sold your house when you moved to North America" said one of Kyouya's brothers.

"No,my parents kept it,so we would have somewhere to stay if we ever came back or vacationed here" said Jennifer.

"Oh" they all said.

"This dinner is delicious" said Jennifer.

"I'll give your compliaments to the chef" said Kyouya's father.

Dinner ended and because it was a Friday night Jennifer and Kyouya decided to watch a movie in his room.

"So where are all your movies" asked Jennifer.

"The cabinet to the left of the tv" said Kyouya.

"So what kind of movie do you want to watch" asked Jennifer.

"Whatever you want" said Kyouya.

"I know Just the one,I just wonder if its where i left it" said Jennifer.

"What movie" asked Kyouya.

"You'll see" said Jennifer.

Jennifer went in the drawer under the tv and started searching for what movie Kyouya didn't know. But the whole time she was searching she would have sworn Kyouya wa checking her out again, but she didn't say anything.

"Found it" said Jennifer.

"What movie" asked Kyouya.

"She's the Man" said Jennifer.

"Your favorite right" asked Kyouya.

"Yea" replied Jennifer.

Kyouya had the maid bring up some popcorn and soda.The two sat on the couch and laughed though out the whole movie.Then when the Rockafella Shank Dance came on,Jennifer got up and made Kyouya dance with her.The two had a great time dancing and then sat down on the couch to catch their breathe.

"That was so muc fun" said Jennifer

"I didn't think you would remember the dance" she followed

"Hey,It was only six years ago you taught me" said Kyouya

"How about I take you for that walk in the garden" asked Kyouya

"Sure,I need some air" said Jennifer


End file.
